


The sinners

by dustenigmas



Category: His Dark Materials (TV), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cheating, F/F, F/M, Lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustenigmas/pseuds/dustenigmas
Summary: Marisa had already let Lyra escape two times, she wouldn’t miss the chance to grab her daughter in the third. What if Marisa used Mary to attract Lyra? What if Mary didn’t know what Marisa's plans were for? What if both Marisa and Mary are the greatest sinners the magisterium could imagine?
Relationships: Marisa Coulter/Mary Malone
Comments: 13
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heey! This is just something that came to my mind and I really hope this short-fic enjoys you all :)

After Carlo introduced Marisa to a new world, she had to be clever and learn quickly to keep her independence. As a woman with experience, Marisa knew Carlo’s intentions and used them for her own benefit, getting his money and even driving his car without giving any satisfaction. Marisa didn’t give many details of her plans that day, Carlo had nothing to do with her life. 

Mrs. Coulter was already pissed and not in the mood for chitchat, especially involving Carlo and his dubious taste for music. 

————————————————————

The only thing in Mrs. Coulter's opinion of what Carlo did right until that time was providing information about a Doctor. A person whom her daughter had been in touch with in the past days. 

When Marisa met Mary she felt the doctor's eyes on her body, seduced by her. 

The effect she could cause in people wasn’t something new, but in her world women used to be more careful when showing second intentions to another woman. Marisa couldn’t have guessed better, Mary Malone was a sinner and she left the church, as was informed by Carlo because she was a lesbian and couldn’t hide anymore. 

“Would you like to drink coffee?” Mary Malone asked gently and Marisa wondered if she should leave and avoid the sinner or stay and get information about Lyra. 

“No sugar.” That was the confirmation Mary Malone needed to prepare the coffee and try to understand more the woman standing impatiently in her private office. 

Marisa decided she should sit in the chair and wait for the Doctor to be ready to talk more about Lyra. In a temptation to get faster information she imagined that could use her seduction skills on Mary Malone. 

Marisa opened her suit and took it off, which caused an uncomfortable feeling in the doctor, clearly attracted to the imperious woman waiting for her. 

“Here’s your coffee, Mrs. Coulter.” Mary Malone. 

“Thank you!” Marisa made sure their hands would accidentally touch. 

“Well, I must say I’m still intrigued about your work. I’ve never found anything like that when I searched on the internet... Experimental theology... I would definitely like to read something like that.”

“It is hard work and sometimes not very understood by uninformed people. Rumors can destroy a life's work. I’m sure you’ve already experienced what I’m saying, Doctor Malone?”

Marisa wasn’t lying at all but wasn’t saying the truth either. She was switching between the two and using the misogyny in both worlds to justify some of her actions and behaviors. That move could attract Mary Malone to the plan she was filling her mind with, to a plan that would lead her to Lyra.

“Course. When I first started studying dark materials, people said I was out of my mind and shouldn’t continue to study something that has few or none precedents.”

“As a woman I share your pain. In my world, I was denied a doctorate, even though I was the best in my class and away up the other men.”

“Another world?”

Marisa smiled dangerously. 

“Yes. You see... As Lyra’s mother, I can predict some of her steps and I’m sure that clever girl mentioned other worlds.”

“She did. Yes.”

“Then why would you keep that information from me? Why didn’t you ask me where I’m from?” 

Marisa drank her coffee.

“I didn’t know if I can trust you and I’m still not sure about this. You entered my private office without an invitation, asked questions about my work and your daughter. Lyra told me she had problems at home and it seems to me that you may be the cause of them.” Mary confronted Marisa. 

Doctor Malone was in fact very attracted to Mrs. Coulter, but somehow felt loyal to Lyra and would not break her trust. Even though Lyra was missing and being in company, somehow, of a boy that murdered a man. 

“That’s unfortunate. Lyra sees me as the main cause of her problems but I’m not. I’m her mother and I’m only trying to protect her.”

“How can you prove it?”

“Oh! I didn’t see it coming... You see Doctor Malone, you’re showing claws.” 

“Just an observation.”

Marisa finishes her coffee and stares at Mary Malone. 

“The only reason why I’m here is that my daughter is putting herself in danger. I have a proposal for you. Something which I believe would be great for both of us.”

“I’m not interested. Not at all” Mary gasped. 

“Oh! I believe you’ll be as soon as you listen to what I have to say” Marisa got up and walked closer to Mary who was standing on the wall.  
Mary didn’t have words at that time, she felt the sexual tension getting higher and higher and the air seemed to disappear. 

The doctor knew Marisa was using her body to misunderstand her own senses, and attract her to a ride she didn’t know how to think of riding in the first place. 

“I will meet Lyra tonight. Of course, she has no knowledge I’ll be there waiting for her, but I will. Once I have Lyra again... she’ll not go anywhere sooner. But I’m considering opening an exception and letting her spend a day or two with you, to contribute to your research. Lyra is a special girl and has a great knowledge of dust, no matter how I denied it at first, my daughter has an ability I never wondered to see one day. I suppose you understand the importance of her to me and the importance she may have in your work, Doctor Malone.”

Mary knew something was missing. There had to be a but. That dangerous woman was offering her the world, what would she want in return? Marisa clearly wasn’t a woman that gave favors with no expectations. 

“What do you want me for?”

Marisa touched Mary’s arms softly. 

“Your cooperation.”

“Hard to believe in that, Mrs. Coulter.”

“I’m afraid that is your only choice.”

“Are you threatening me?” Mary grabbed Marisa’s hands, taking them in her arms. 

“I am helping you in return for your cooperation as I previously explained.”

“What do you want me to do?” Mary Malone walked to the front door of her office. 

“I need you to come with me today. You may influence Lyra’s decision to stay or not with me.”  
Mary wasn’t sure about that and Marisa could see it. “I promise you that I’ll do any harm to Lyra. She’s my daughter and I love her with everything I have.” 

“Is your love enough?”

“It was never enough, but I expect things may change.” Marisa sighs. 

The desolation in Marisa’s face was everything Mary needed to agree with the proposal without even knowing what she would be part of.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I truly hope you’ll like it!

Marisa didn’t say much of what she expected for tonight, which frustrated Mary Malone when they were on their way to Carlo’s residence. The plan was settled but the doctor was just a move needed and elaborated by Marisa if things were out of control. 

Somehow, Mrs. Coulter knew her daughter wouldn’t make it easy, she experienced that in Bolvangar when Lyra tricked her by using her own emotions as a weapon. What Marisa didn’t expect at all was the aversion Mary had of Carlo. 

“I can’t believe you’re related to him.” Mary exalted while entering the mansion.

“He’s a good friend of mine.” Marisa teased. 

“He planned to use my work as a weapon” 

“I only suggested that and if I were you I would consider. I have big plans for your work and it can provide you a good and well-settled life” 

“This isn’t the reason why I started my work.”  


“Utopia in a world of consumerism may sound ridiculous, Miss Malone” 

“Doctor Malone” Mary corrected him. 

Marisa noticed Carlo was only trying to get a nerve and even felt coerced by the Doctor’s presence. Mary Malone’s work could make a great difference in this and other worlds, a fact known for Carlo and her. 

“Respect an earned title, Carlo.” 

Marisa knew how chauvinist he was and in this world, she had the chance to prove how women are powerful. How they were better than him.

————————————————————

As the night arrived the mood in the residence got deeper and darker. Carlo felt jealous of how Marisa seemed comfortable with Mary Malone, the doctor was having more attention to her than he did in the past months. 

Mrs. Coulter knew she was playing a dangerous game, bringing a lesbian inside Carlo’s residence and giving her more attention than the poor man ever had. Marisa never felt more comfortable alongside another human in a while, but Mary seemed to put down some of her barriers. 

The women didn’t talk about personal life or anything related to their pasts, but about work. Both realized they had much to say to one another and could cause a great difference in their professional lives. Even though Marisa didn’t have a doctorate as Mary did, they were at the same level of knowledge in their own perspectives. After all, Mrs. Coulter focused a lot on theology and how it would and wouldn’t fit when studying dust - which is something the doctor avoided.

“I still can’t believe the Magisterium just didn’t allow you to keep your studies” 

“Women’s place are different in our worlds” 

“Besides all, you still have a great knowledge of dark materials. In this world, you could’ve achieved huge results and recognitions on your work.” 

“Mmm... the feeling of giving up everything overpower, when in this world I could’ve got it all.” Marisa whispered and prepared herself another drink. 

“I’m sorry” 

“Oh, don’t be. Your corrections over Carlo and his outrageous face is a delight” Mary and Marisa drank Carlo’s best whiskey, celebrating the next steps - except that Doctor Malone didn’t know them. 

Lyra would be home soon and Mrs. Coulter was perfectly prepared to never let her go again. 

Just a few minutes before the bell sounded, Marisa freed her daemon, letting him go out of the bedroom. 

“Don’t be stupid”

Mary was surprised to see Mrs. Coulter’s daemon, she wasn’t really aware of how it worked and Marisa hadn’t explained much about it. 

“It’s beautiful.” Mary came closer to the golden monkey. 

“A part of me, Doctor Malone” 

“I couldn’t expect less of you” Mary laughed watching Marisa’s proud face.

“Watch and learn, dear Carlo” Marisa walked closely to Carlo only to touch his arms and shoulders. She couldn’t miss the chance of having him obeying and following her strict orders. If Mrs. Coulter had to use her own wildness against that man, she would. If she had to pretend to be interested in his company, she would. 

As the bell sounded, Marisa ordered Mary to be in the next room, a command. 

“Do not hurt Lyra” Mary remembered her. 

“I would never” Marisa closed the door and walked to the monitor showing Lyra.

As a mother she was extremely proud of who her daughter was becoming, she wasn’t the same girl Marisa met at Jordan College, nor the same girl she talked to in Bolvangar. All the discoveries she did in only one day made her full of joy... but also fear. Lyra’s special. 

The golden monkey whimpered when Will tried to get the alethiometer, which attracted Marisa’s attention to the boy. 

“Hello, you must be Lyra’s new friend” she walked slowly to him. 

“What?” The boy seemed surprised with the golden monkey offering the alethiomether to that woman. 

“Thank you” 

Lyra was loud when she entered the room. Marisa walked closer to her but showing respect for her own space. 

“Lyra”

Lyra noticed Will was there, too close to her mother, but couldn’t move. Lyra wanted to run and escape once and for all of that woman. Carlo pushed her, forcing her to face Marisa. 

The girl watched Will fighting with Carlo, the man that tricked her and got both of them into an emboss. 

“Sit down.” Marisa sat down calmly, as she noticed Lyra wouldn’t move she decided to give what her daughter was searching for. “I think it’s yours.” The alethiometer was offered. “Take it.” 

“Why would I trust you?” Lyra was furious. 

“I heard you can read it, I’d love you to show me, and I can tell you more about dust if you want me... and tell you why Asriel did what he did to your friend Roger”

Marisa was opening herself and expressing her vulnerability in every word spoken. Mrs. Coulter was so proud of her daughter, the strength and wildness in Lyra’s eyes remembered Marisa’s youth. 

“Lyra you are special. I know you don’t believe me, but I’m only trying to protect you” Marisa got up and tried to get closer to her daughter “You can already read the alethiometer, I can teach you to use that power in other ways” 

Lyra was already crying, for a long time that was all she wanted to hear of her mother’s mouth. 

“Lyra, we need to get out of here” Will screamed.  
Mrs. Coulter got nervous, that boy would not destroy her fragile relationship with Lyra. He was a boy after all.

“Lyra, stay away from that boy. Do you understand me? He will do nothing but harm.” Marisa was using her own experiences in her words, men were not trustworthy. 

“You are so like I was” 

“I’m nothing like you”

Lyra gave a signal to her daemon. Pam attacked the golden monkey in the same way he was attacked once in London. 

Mrs. Coulter, even with all the pain inflicted by her own daughter, got up and faced her child. The greatest vulnerability of Marisa in ages, she accepted Lyra’s punishment. 

At the moment Marisa noticed Will was coming to take Lyra away she screamed to Carlo to get Mary in the room. 

“I’m sorry we have come to this, but you gave me no other option. If you truly care about Mary Malone's safety, then you’ll stay.”Marisa didn’t want to use that, using Mary was her last and less favorite option. 

Mary understood now what her role was. Lyra mentioned she had problems at home, it was clear Marisa was the main cause of them and didn’t see much likely to change things. Mrs. Coulter forced her own daughter to stay threatening Mary Malone. The doctor got herself into danger, she was convinced by Marisa’s words and Lyra would pay the price. 

“That was what you wanted me for’ Doctor Malone was broken inside.

“Lyra!” Will begged, he had only a few more seconds in that world.

“It’s up to you, Lyra” Marisa whispered. 

“Goodbye Will” Lyra sobbed as Will was gone, she didn’t know if she would ever see him again. 

Marisa was delighted. She had her daughter next to her and good company. Even though she had to fix now two fragile relationships. Both Lyra and Doctor were hurt by her moves.


	3. Chapter 3

Mrs. Coulter asked Carlo and Mary to leave the room so she could talk to Lyra in private. The girl wasn’t moving, it was like she wasn’t even there at all. Pan was in the form of a wild cat and didn’t leave Lyra’s lap, he was afraid of the golden monkey, deep down he knew the attack would not be forgotten nor forgiven. 

“You seem so grown up now, but your daemon hasn’t settled yet '' Marisa sat closely of her daughter, but with some distance. That was their first real contact since Bolvangar, a contact which they had all the time in the world to discuss their relationship issues. 

Lyra didn’t answer, she only grabbed Pan even more. 

“Lyra, please… I will not harm you, not now not ever. You’re my daughter and I finally have the chance to protect you now” Marisa tried to touch her shoulder. 

“You’re keeping me against my will, you’re forcing me… Trying to control me again” Lyra was mad, she was terrified because now Mary Malone could get hurt as well. 

“I finally have the chance to really look at you in a while. I’ve been looking for you. I abandoned my life work, I gave up my position in the Magisterium. I am doing my best.” Marisa was desperate to connect with her daughter again, she wished to have the very same hug Lyra used to give her for free months ago. “I know you can’t see it now, but one day you’ll realize men are not trustable at all. That friend of yours… He is the one that would do you real harm.”

Lyra was afraid her mother would lose control and get her temper with Mary Malone, the young girl knew nothing about Mary and Marisa agreement and connection. Mrs. Coulter, in fact, would never harm Mary with intention- the doctor was one of the very many people she admired. 

“Will is a good person. He saved me and protected me.” 

“And where is he now? if he’s such a friend of yours he would’ve stayed here and not run away as he did.” 

“That’s not what happened.” Lyra yelled. “YOUR friend would harm him, Lord Boreal tricked us and stole my alethiometer, he is the one not trustable and YOU are the one staying with him” 

“Carlo’s a good friend of mine and only tried to locate you to me, as proof of his loyalty” 

Lyra smiled nervously “That’s what he told you.”

“Lyra, please… Darling I don’t want to have an argument now. I want us to restart, you used to like living with me, talking to me. We don’t need to have secrets now, we can be a real family. You once told me that you wished so badly to have a mother to look after you, now you do.” Marisa sighed emotionally. “I can tell you everything you want to know about dust…” 

“You couldn’t bear to mention dust a few months from now. How can I trust you, mother?” Lyra used her title with nothing but anger.

Marisa wasn’t expecting that kind of discussion. Somehow she believed Lyra would be with her because she wasn’t hiding anything and abandoned her life work, Bolvangar seemed an unreal dream. Watching her daughter in front of her Marisa noticed she would have to prove herself to Lyra, the young girl was not the same that hugged her in Jordan College nor the same one that tricked her in Bolvangar. Lyra was growing up and as a mother she already lost much, she didn’t see her own child growing up. 

“I understand your anger, I felt it when Pantalaimon attacked my daemon. I will give you some time from now. After all, you must be tired, we had many emotions for only a couple of hours” Mrs. Coulter moved her hands to Lyra’s chest. 

“I don’t wanna be you. I hated acting as you did in London.” Lyra confessed. She wasn’t trying to get forgiveness, that was just how she felt and considered it important to share. 

“Ok.” Marisa approached to try to hug her daughter. 

The hug they shared expressed the most conflicted and mixed emotions. Lyra cried for two main reasons: she hated loving Mrs. Coulter even after everything she did, and she was deeply worried about Will - the alethiometer said she had to help him find his father. The young girl would do her best to get her mother’s trust once more, so she could escape and find Will… He needed her. 

Marisa got up and pulled Lyra with her. 

“Now, let’s take a bath and have some sleep. You must be so tired, I can’t imagine what kind of adventures you had until now. “ Mrs. Coulter was excited to have her daughter so close with no barriers. 

As they moved out of the room, Carlo was waiting for them with a cup of Whiskey in one of his hands. 

“The system is on. The windows and the front door are all locked in order to avoid any inconvenience.” 

Marisa felt her daughter shrinking. 

“Well, I’ll take Lyra upstairs and accommodate her in my room. I’ll be back in a few minutes.”

Mrs. Coulter hoped Lyra wouldn’t mind sharing a room with her. She didn’t feel comfortable letting Lyra in a room of her own, at least not now. Marisa wanted her daughter closer. 

“Carlo has another room here, but I truly want you to stay with me today and in the next nights in this world.” Marisa said after she closed the door of her room. 

Lyra thought things were going on too fast. In one minute they were arguing and in the next… Sharing room… They’s share the same bed. That never happened when they were in London and their relationship was sweet…

“Next nights?” 

“Yes, we’ll discuss it tomorrow. Now. I have some things to do, I’ll be back as soon as I can and I hope you’ll be sleeping for sure.” 

The tone Marisa used didn’t give space to any discussion, that was the very same tone she used when the Magisterium visited her in London. Lyra knew her mother was trying to change or pretending - hard to know because she was a good liar -, but also knew how to recognize danger. 

“Good night” Lyra whispered as Marisa left their room.  
“Pam, we need a plan.” 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlo and Mary Malone were sitting in the dining room waiting for Marisa. Both of them couldn’t bear each other. 

“Lyra’s safe in my room now.” Marisa said when she sat at the table with him. 

“The poor girl believed you would harm me. You fucking blackmailed her, Marisa.” 

“Dirty mouth of yours, sister Malone” Carlo teased. 

“Don’t go there.” Mary was getting angry. She agreed with Marisa’s plan without knowing what she would be a part of. The doctor believed she would be helping Lyra, especially after some officers were chasing her. 

“I had to use my own ways to keep Lyra safe. Now she’s bathing and soon will be sleeping. As a mother, I did what I think was right.”

“What concerns me Mrs. Coulter is the fact your own daughter believed you would harm me without blinking.”

Marisa felt uncomfortable with her title, Mary Malone hadn’t called her like that since they got some familiarity. 

“I have done some things which I’m not proud of, but I had to.” 

Carlo watched their interaction and noticed that Marisa was trying to justify herself to someone she barely knew. Dozens of times Mrs. Coulter mistreated him and was ruthless with some old friends of hers, but now she was... Weak in his perspective. It might be jealousy because Mary was having more of her humanity than he did in years. 

“You don’t need to justify yourself, Marisa.”

Marisa gave him one of the smiles he scared the most, he felt he was her prey, ready to be slaughtered at any moment. 

“I don’t, but I want to. Now Carlo if you please give us some privacy I would appreciate it.” 

Mrs. Coulter knew Carlo wouldn’t forget this mistreatment, he would want something in return and she would give him the thing he deserved most: a one-way passage to the world of the dead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kindness! I really hope you enjoy this chapter :) hopefully, I'll update it in two days!

“That poor man is in love with you.” 

“I barely noticed that.” Marisa joke. 

“You should, seemed that you’re staying in his house for a while” 

“You see, Doctor Malone, I am not familiar with this world. All I knew before passing through a crack, window, whatever that was… was that Lyra would be here.” Marisa confessed, she never would’ve admitted her lack of planning for no one. 

“And why do you think Lyra would choose to be here in the first place?” Mary was truly intrigued with the dynamics she presented, the young girl seemed not to be interested in staying with her own mother, which highlighted one of Mary’s greatest worries… Maybe Marisa was the main cause of her problems. However, watching Marisa’s genuine concern and affection for Lyra, she couldn’t really imagine what bad thing she had done. 

Marisa was having an internal conflict, would she really trust the doctor in front of her? Mary Malone was supposed to be one of her many toys, she would play with her until she was tired enough and needed a new challenge - that obviously benefited her in the first place. 

“Marisa, if we are doing this… If we are going to work together for a while, then I need you to trust me. “

“I am not used to that.”

“I’m surprised.” Mary laughed nervously. 

Marisa didn’t say a thing, she was getting uncomfortable. 

“Marisa…” 

“Lyra lost someone whom she cared for really. I’m afraid I am one of the responsible for this, I knew that her friend had been caught by my organization and that he probably would not survive the procedure I needed him for.” Marisa spoke softly. “ Somehow, I wasn’t the one that submitted him to the procedure, Lyra did but without knowing that.” 

"Procedure ?" 

“Her father was responsible for taking her friend’s life, he needed to open ways for us to cross the worlds and that demanded a lot of energy as you must be aware.” 

“I want to know more about this, how did you release enough energy for this? It must be huge! This is one of the things I’m most intrigued about dark matter. When I first started my research I found out that dark matter actually has big energy itself, but the main problem is how to release it without bombing everything....” 

“I am sure we can discuss it later, Mary.” Mrs. Coulter interrupted her. “I really would like to highlight a few things about Lyra and me before going to bed, It’s getting late and we have much work to do tomorrow morning.” 

Mary shut. The doctor noticed Marisa didn’t want to give many details of how the energy could be released, still, she was extremely intrigued by what kind of procedure Marisa or Lyra’s father had done to their daughter’s friend. Deep down, Mary Malone knew she would not like the answer, whatever happened wasn’t good and inflicted human rights - but that was just a guess. 

“Please go on” 

“You see, Doctor Malone, in my world… Lyra’s father and I are on opposite sides and we are very powerful in our own ways. The forces that guide our world supported me, but then I found out a few days ago that they were looking after Lyra. My daughter is special in her own way and is seen as a threat to the forces I was with. “

“Marisa, you are not answering me why Lyra chose to be here in the first place, why did she run?” 

“I believe she wanted a fresh start, far away from the mess that was happening in our world, in which she was the protagonist.” 

“You are not sure?”

“And maybe she wanted to escape from me because she thought I would not choose her over them” 

“But you didn’t. You chose her.” Mary smiled. The doctor was relieved. 

“I finally chose her.” Marisa sighed. 

If Mrs. Coulter was alone in a private space, she would cry and even allow herself to be cuddled by her golden monkey. But she wasn’t. Marisa tried to recover her posture and to stay as peaceful and serious as she needed. 

“We’ll talk to Lyra tomorrow, but if I can give you advice… She is not a real fan of your friend and maybe forcing her to stay here would do nothing but harm between both of you.” 

Marisa laughed nervously. 

“We’ll be fine.” 

“You’re both welcome to stay at my house for as long as you want. I must warn you it is not as great as Carlo’s mansion, but it’s comfortable enough and can fit. “ Mary was nervous to offer something like that, too fast for her own good. “I am not used to doing this, but if there’s something I learned a few days ago that is unpredictable is good, Lyra was something I had never seen coming and turned the world upside down, for the best of course.” 

Mrs. Coulter was surprised by her offer. Staying in Carlo’s house was a risk for their safety, after all, he wanted the subtle knife and was much likely to use Lyra to obtain it. Marisa could lose her daughter once more if she wasn’t wise. The golden monkey noticed Marisa’s posture was getting vulnerable and came closer, to offer a bonder, even though she would totally decline or ignore. 

“Just think about that.” Mary interrupted Marisa’s thoughts and the coming interaction human-daemon. 

“I will. I expect to see you here tomorrow morning. Early morning, doctor. “ Marisa smiled. Her smile was genuine and full of anticipation. 

Lyra would help in both pieces of research, Mary would’ve known more about dark matter and Marisa would’ve learned more about the alethiometer - she already had some questions to ask Lyra. 

“Goodnight, Marisa. “ Mary offered her hand as she stood up. 

Marisa sighed and moved one of her hands to Mary’s shoulders, she passed her fingers gently all the way to the doctor's neck. Mrs. Coulter’s eyes never abandon Mary’s. 

“I don’t like delays.”

Mary laughed nervously as a response to Marisa’s dangerous approximation of her body and safe space. The doctor realized how much trouble she was getting herself in by inviting both Marisa and Lyra to her own house. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Carlo was waiting for Marisa as she walked Mary’s all the way to the front door. 

“Busy night.”

“Indeed.” 

“I am happy for you, Marisa. I am happy I am responsible for you having your daughter back. “ Marisa contained her wish to roll eyes, Carlo needed to be the center of all the attention. 

“Thanks to you, my dear Carlo.” Mrs. Coulter had to pretend to be in love with him in the same way he was with her, otherwise, she could not go on with the plan forming on her mind. 

“You should rest. That arrogant scientist occupied all your time and I am sure she bothered you. “

“Nothing I couldn’t deal with.” Marisa felt Carlo’s hands moving on her hips. 

“I couldn’t expect less of you.” 

“But now it is late, I must be awake by early morning. I have big plans. “

“Do any of your plans include me?” Carlo kissed Mrs. Coulter’s neck gently. Marisa wanted to kick him and end it all.  


“Of course they do.” Marisa stared at her golden monkey, he was the only one that knew what she was thinking and planning. In all of her plans, Carlo was included as a dead body she would have to end somewhere in this new world. 

“Good.” Carlo whispered next to her ear. 

Marisa walked away towards her room upstairs. 

Lyra was sleeping in the bed they would share, she seemed peaceful in the dream world. Nothing like the child that denied its mother's affection. Marisa knew she had a long way to recover her daughter’s trust and love - deep down she knew Lyra loved her and got angry with this realization, which was one of the explanations Mrs. Coulter found out why the young girl seemed so upset with herself when they hugged. 

Marisa lay down beside her daughter and pulled her into her own body, but in a way Lyra would never wake up, she was soft and her golden monkey did an amazing job calming Pantalaimon. 

“Thank you.”

That was one of the first kind words Marisa said to her daemon in the past years. The new world was affecting her, even though Mrs. Coulter didn’t see it coming. 

“I am here now, Lyra… I am here and I will never let anything happen to you.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! I hope you're enjoying this fanfic as much as I am enjoying writing!!!

When Lyra woke up she realized where she was and what happened… her mother’s arms were holding her body, Mrs.Coulter seemed so peaceful and so good. Lyra wanted to believe she was good. Pan noticed the door wasn’t locked and gave a sign to Lyra, they could leave the room and explore a little bit more of the house they were locked in. 

“Quiet, Lyra.” Pan instructed her, afraid Mrs.Coulter could wake up. 

Lyra moved gently and as soft as she could. Her mother didn’t wake. 

They left the room and made all their way downstairs, both knew the doors were all locked, Boreal informed it himself - the poor man was trying to prove how powerful in front of Mrs.Coulter. Lyra knew he had no chance with her mother, he wasn’t ambitious like her. 

“Lyra! Hey! Good morning!” Mary Malone was in the dining room. 

Lyra froze, how could Mary seem so comfortable in that place? 

“What are you doing here? You must leave… now!” Lyra looked around, checking if Boreal was there somewhere. 

“Your mother told me to come here by early morning, we have a few things to discuss and they involve you.” 

“Mary, leave now. She's dangerous, she blackmailed me, you must go. I can’t let anything happen with you.” 

“Dear... I am here because I made a deal with her, she will not harm me.” Mary approached Lyra. “You can ask for your alethiometer. See if I am lying and if she intends to hurt me somehow.”

“The reason I stayed here is that I believed you would get hurt.” Tears were already out of Lyra’s eyes, she felt betrayed. She trusted Doctor Malone. Lyra lost Will to save someone’s life and the person didn’t even need to be saved. 

Lyra sat on one of the chairs and removed the alethiometer from her waist, she had some questions that urgently needed to be answered. Doctor Malone realized what was happening and gave her some space.  
\----  
“Does Mrs.Coulter intend to hurt Mary Malone?” -> “No.”

“Is Will safe?” -> “For now.”

“Will is going to be in danger if he comes back?” -> “Yes.”  
\---

“What a lovely view.” Boreal interrupted Lyra’s thoughts and reading - she needed to clean her mind and that man didn’t let it happen. 

Lyra held the alethiometer and moved away from Boreal’s presence. 

“Just leave her, Carlo. She was concentrating.” 

“She was asking for a way to go out, I am sure. Marisa should never get the alethiometer back to her.” He teased, deep down he was mad Marisa gave Lyra what he had stolen because now he had no subtle knife. 

“The alethiometer is MINE. Not yours, not hers, not no ones.”

“It belongs to the magisterium and would do some good if you just remind yourself of that.” Boreal was getting on his nerves, but he knew he had to play nice if wanted to impress Marisa. 

Just a few seconds later, before Lyra replied to Boreal, Marisa entered the dining room with her monkey on her side. She was already dressed up. 

“Good morning, Marisa.” Mary Malone said, breaking the tension of the room. 

“Doctor Malone, you’re earlier indeed.” Marisa smiled. “I must say I am surprised, didn’t expect that coming from you. I also didn’t expect you would wake up so early, Lyra. You should’ve woke me up.” 

Marisa tried to say it in a way Lyra wouldn’t feel pressured, but failed completely. Her tone just showed how irritated she was for not waking up before or when Lyra left the room. Mrs. Coulter noticed Lyra shrunk next to her, afraid of her own mother. All Marisa wanted was that Lyra felt safe with her, just like before she discovered about the Oblation Board of London, but she was causing the opposite reaction over and over again. In order to calm her daughter's nerves, Marisa stroked her daughter’s hair, gently. 

“I hope you wake me up next time, Lyra.” Marisa whispered to her before hugging Lyra. 

“Ok.” Lyra knew Marisa was warning her. 

“I’ll get our breakfast in a bakery near here, I’ll be back in a couple of minutes.” Boreal smiled at Marisa, ignoring the existence of Mary and Lyra. 

“That’s sweet of you, Carlo. Thank you!” Marisa gave him a big and fake smile. 

As soon as Carlo left the house, Marisa asked Mary what Carlo said to upset her daughter that much. The doctor said what happened and expressed her worries about Lyra’s safety, she didn’t trust that man at all and felt he could use Lyra without blinking to get something for his own benefit. Marisa knew Carlo was up to something, he desperately wanted the subtle knife her daughter’s friend had. 

Lyra was silent, observing them talking. It was strange to her, to see her mother talking to someone like Mary Malone. The doctor was good, how could she even consider making a deal with the woman responsible for cutting children’s daemons? Lyra had questions and the alethiometer could answer her, but somehow she wasn’t comfortable to read it in front of her mother. 

“Lyra could stay with me, as long as you’re here in this world. She will be safe with me.” 

The doctor interrupted Lyra’s thoughts. She was offering her a home, a chance to be away from Boreal and luckily of Mrs.Coulter as well. 

“Doctor Malone, I’m afraid Lyra doesn’t know how to properly behave, she will escape if she has the chance and as far as I know, your home does not have the security system that this mansion does.” Marisa expressed her worries. 

“I know how to behave myself, I just didn’t want to be with you,” Lyra said she was tired of her mom acting like she was some kind of savage. She knew how to behave, but only with those she wanted. 

“Lyra!” Marisa sighed. “I am trying to protect you. You may not see it now, but one day you will. There are people looking for you, I’ve seen it, Mary Malone did it too and lot’s of your friends. The aeronaut, Lee Scoresby, knew you needed to be protected and expressed his concern about you with me.” 

“What did you do to Lee? How did you meet him? Is he even alive?” Lyra started to get desperate. She missed Lee very much but didn’t have time to think about him and what he would face after all the help he gave her. He risked a lot to keep her safe. 

Lyra wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. 

“He is safe, I freed him.” 

Lyra froze, she wasn’t expecting that. 

“Look, you have a lot to discuss and a bunch of things to fix, I get it. I really do. But soon that man will be back and we need to think about what’s best for Lyra’s future right now. Is she staying with me or not?” Mary felt uncomfortable watching the mother-daughter scene. 

“Yes. PLEASE!” Lyra ran up to Doctor Malone’s arms. “I want to stay with you, I’d rather stay in your house. I promise I won't break anything.” 

“Marisa?”

“I am sorry but Lyra’s not staying alone, not at the moment. I can’t risk losing her again.” 

“You didn’t seem that worried when you gave me up 13 years ago.”

Marisa was shocked, Lyra was crossing some fragile lines of her patience. 

“Lyra, we’ll discuss it later, this behavior of yours is something I will not tolerate. I understand you are hurt, angry and that I am the last person you wanted to see, but you are with me now and this is not changing any sooner. Am I clear?” Marisa said with a cold look to Lyra, her daughter understood she had crossed lines and that her patience was over. 

“You can’t push her too hard.” Pan reminded Lyra. “I don’t want that monkey attacking me.”

“Yes, you’re clear.” Lyra looked at her mother in the eyes. 

“If the problem is Lyra being alone and escaping, why don’t you come with her? My house is not as glamorous as this one, but it’s comfortable and suits both of you.” Mary offered and only realized what she was actually offering when the words were spoken. The doctor didn’t know for sure what was happening to her, but she felt the constant need to please Marisa. 

“I don’t want to bother you.” Marisa pretended to be surprised. The doctor’s offer was everything she was expecting since the beginning of their agreement. 

Mary smiled at both Marisa and Lyra. 

“You will not. I really would like some company.” Mary put a hand on one of Lyra’s shoulders, in a loving way, she wanted that kid to be safe and comforted. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marisa packed some of the clothes Carlo gave her when she came to this new world. They left the mansion before he arrived. Poor man left with a single note:

“Dear Carlo,  
I needed to make some decisions for my daughter’s safety, as you must be aware, a mother’s job is never done and is always in the first place. I will be back for lunch. Please choose the best bottle of wine.  
Marisa.”


End file.
